Nursing my Sky
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: Yamamoto was just heading home from baseball practice, when all of a sudden, as he passed by an alley, he had found an unconscious boy. He immediately brought him home, and now it's up to him to nurse him back to health... but not just physically... AU/
1. Not a stray cat

**_A/N:_** Yes I like 8027... it's one of my fave pairings... hehe... but at times i prefer making AllxTsuna... I just felt like posting this one =D

You guys should really give this pairing a chance! *wink* *wink*

Anyway~! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nursing my Sky<em>**

_Yamamoto's PoV_

It was finally the end of the day and I had enjoyed it with practicing my favorite sport. Baseball! I felt myself brim with confidence for the upcoming match. I hope my friends –Gokudera, Kyoko, Sempai, Chrome and Mukuro (who were new transfer students), and Hibari (probably)- watch it!

I look up at the orange sky, it was a very pretty sight.

Nothing could possibly ruin this day!

I suddenly caught something at the corner of my eye. I find myself staring at an alley.

"A stray cat?" I wondered to myself. I wanted to…. Maybe bring it home… but dad will just probably scold me. So I decided to ignore it and continue on my way, but before I could even reach five steps, I heard a whimper.

Cats usually don't whimper like that… _right?_

I decided to head towards the alley and just check it out. It wouldn't hurt to check…. Right?

I poke my head in the narrow space and look around. It was littered with trash and over stocked trash bins were scattered in random place. People should really learn how to clean their surroundings more. I pinched my nose trying to block the stink, I stepped in still trying to look for… whoever just whimpered.

I heard another whimper and my head turned to a huge trash bin found at the end of the alley. I jog towards it and I immediately saw a small figure hiding behind it, being covered by trashcans. Of course I never overlook stuff. After all, I need to sharpen my eyes for baseball, especially when I need to hit a ball!

As soon as I approach the trash bin, I immediately saw a bit of brown hair poking from the back and tried to move the trash cans surrounding…

My eyes slowly went wide as my whole body went numb. The trash can I was holding drop down the ground with a loud 'CLANG!'

But I couldn't careless as the scene in front of me was more important than a trash can crashing down letting its nasty content scatter down the ground and on my shoes.

There leaning against the bin, was an unconscious teen –probably the same age as me but smaller-, wearing nothing but an oversize shirt, the neckline hung loosely on his right shoulder and the hem reaching his pulled up knees. I was immediately aware of his messy brown hair that looked like it had been pulled painfully couple of times, and the bruises, scratches and scrapes covering his pale and skinny body.

"W-what happened to him?" I muttered as I try to snap out, I knelt carefully next to the frail brunet. My hand slowly reaches out to touch his bruised cheek but was stopped as he whimpered in pain. I immediately shook my head. I had to call an ambulance! No, there's no time, he had to be treated now.

'_My house isn't that far…'_ I then thought as I gently gather the brunet in my arms… as delicate as I can, cause every touch seems to make him wince in pain.

I could feel the other shiver in my arms as well as the warmth radiating from him. This is bad, he caught a high fever. I ignored all the people staring at us as I try to sprint to my house without moving the brunet too much, which was a bit hard by the way.

As soon as I arrived home, which was a sushi place, I got to the back door and open it. I couldn't afford to enter at the main entrance where all the customers will be staring at me in shock as I carry an injured boy. It would cause a lot of commotion.

I immediately head upstairs to my room.

I kick my door open as well as the things lying on the ground as I made my way to my bed.

I settled him down carefully before running to my closet to grab some cleaner clothes. As soon as I set them out I went towards the bathroom.

I wasn't sure why I was doing this to a stranger but, my instincts had taken over me. I never met him, but I couldn't help but feel pity and worry for him.

I walk out the bathroom carrying a bowl of clean water and a clean cloth hanging by my arm. I put the bowl by the desk and soak the cloth _'I wonder who he could be?'_ I thought as I softly wipe it over his slightly dirtied face _'And what happened to him?'_

I put the cloth down before brushing the brown locks away from his sweaty forehead and wiping it with the cloth. I continued cleaning his injuries and change his clothes, which were a bit big… so I had to settle with letting him wear a shirt and a pair of boxers. Hope he didn't mind.

As I bandaged his right wrist, which I realized was broken as well as his left ankle, I heard my dad closing the shop below and I took this opportunity to probably tell him… about the brunet.

* * *

><p>Plates clattered as my dad cleared a table "Ah hey Dad." He immediately turned to me in surprise "Takeshi? Why didn't you tell me you were home?"<p>

"Sorry about that… something happened… on my way home." I said as I scratch the back of my head, feeling slightly nervous

"Really now?" dad looks at me with a raised eyebrow "Could it be another stray cat?"

"No… of course not…" I laughed

He stared at me, as if deciding whether I was telling the truth or not before shrugging and carrying the tray of sushi plates to the counter.

"But…" I continued, making him look at me with crossed arms. I hesitated for a moment before deciding on what to say next "You should probably go to my room and see for yourself."

* * *

><p>I watched as dad look at the person on my bed in pure concern. He seemed to react as better as I hoped.<p>

"Heavens, what happened to this child?" he asked looking dumbfounded as he checked his temperature then his injuries "Quick, call a doctor Takeshi!"

"S-sure." I turned to him "Wait, why don't we call an ambulance instead?"

"We can't…" he suddenly said looking serious as he looked at the brunet's left wrist "Do you see this Takeshi?"

I blinked and look at what dad was pointing at, I stared at the small wrist and immediately saw a mark that looked like ropes tied around it _'Rope marks?'_

"Someone did this to him…" Dad looked a bit mad as he said this "People this days… anyway, I think it won't be safe to let him go to the hospital, what if those people who did this try and look for him and pretend he/she was his guardian?"

"I guess…" I look at the brunet with a slight frown. He was panting softly, his cheeks were tainted red as his brows furrowed "I'll call the doctor." I decided before heading downstairs to the phone.

After making a call to the doctor, Dad walked downstairs, looking really troubled muttering something like "What kind of person would do such a thing to a boy?"

"Uhm, hey Pops, sorry for bringing him in without your permission." I approached him

I watch him shake his head "What are you talking about Takeshi? You did the right thing. That boy… would've been in a more desperate position if you haven't found him. Where did you find him exactly?"

"In an alley." I replied "I heard him whimper and I kinda' got curious." I said while smiling sheepishly

He shook his head in awe and disbelief "In an alley? I can't imagine what that boy had gone through."

"So… you're okay with this? Even if he's a stranger?" I asked

"Even if he's a stranger, he's still a child. He needs to be taken care properly." That immediately gave me an idea.

"I'll take care of him pops! I swear!" I exclaimed

"Takeshi, he's not a pet."

"I know that…" I grinned "I just want to… you know, take care of him… I don't know why… but…" I look at the stairs leading to my room "…as soon as I saw him in the alley… I just couldn't leave him alone… and I want to take care of him."

Dad suddenly look at me seriously "If you're willing to take care of him Takeshi, there's more than just healing him physically…" he suddenly pats my chest "…you must heal him in here as well."

I frowned, understanding what he meant.

Someone knocks at our door and I knew it was the doctor. Dad left to get the door while I head upstairs.

I opened the door as quietly as I can before entering softly. I could hear the soft panting of the other and I knew he's fever won't be going down anytime soon.

I knelt beside him while taking the warm cloth on his head then soaking it on the bowl of cold water. I placed it back on his forehead, and watch as the brunet relaxed a bit. I smiled slightly. I might not know who he was, or where he came from or what he had been through, but I felt drawned to him… like when I saw how defenseless he looked back at the alley, I couldn't help but feel a bit overprotective. He had this charisma that I just can't leave him alone.

The brunet suddenly whimpered and I frowned in worry. I patted his soft locks as I spoke softly "It's gonna be ok… everything will be fine…"

I hope I sounded like the rain, that had suddenly started… soft and soothing to one's soul. To be able to wash everything away. Yeah… I'd like that, and he'll be my sky… the sky I need to take care and protect.

**End of chap.**

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's short... hehe anyway, what do you think? Please review? With cherries on top?<p>

Anyway I'll update 'Their Boss' as soon as I can ^^

**Bye to chu!**


	2. Feelings

**Chapter 2**

_It was dark, and my whole body felt heavy and sore. The pain didn't hurt much but it was torture…_

_A part of me wanted to wake up, but a part of me still didn't want to face the cruel world, if possible I wanted to stay in this void of darkness than experience the harsh world awaiting for me once I flutter my eyes open._

"_It's gonna be ok… everything will be fine…"_

_I suddenly felt warm and relaxed as I heard those reassuring words, laced with gentleness and comfort._

_It was… nice…_

…_and it sounded… warm and caring…_

_Who could it be?_

It was another normal day at school and a certain black haired teen couldn't wait for the day to finally end.

_Yamamoto's POV_

I keep glancing at my watch as the teacher teaches us about finding volumes from pyramids and etc. Though I wasn't really paying attention cause I wanted to go home. Quickly. ASAP.

I thought about the injured and sick brunet currently staying at our home. He still hasn't woken up yet since last night and I was wondering all day if he had woken up at all while I was here in school. I just couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about him.

"_He needs to be taken care of properly…"_ The words of the doctor from last night rang through my head _"If he doesn't wake up until the day after tomorrow, he has to be sent to the hospital. His body had suffered too much injuries and he's fever is really high. It would be bad enough if he stays unconscious, he'll get dehydrated and malnourished…"_

I frowned. Dad and I knew it wouldn't be such a great idea to send him to the hospital, especially if the brunet was being hunted down by the people/person who had gave him those injuries to begin with. Though, we weren't sure, but it was a possible. Hopefully, he should wake up soon.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

I mentally cheered. Finally classes are done! The excitement must have shown in my face since Gokudera suddenly approach me while grumbling.

"What are you looking excited about baseball freak?"

"Could it be because of baseball?" Kyoko had also appeared

I started hearing murmurs from my fellow classmates like…

"_Omg, the three popular students are talking to each other again."_

"_Uwah! They're so cool to look at!"_

"_Gokudera-kun looks so hot!"_

"_Hey, hey, don't you find Sasagawa-san perfect for Yamamoto-san?"_

"_Un! They're a perfect couple!"_

Actually, I have no feelings for Kyoko, she just feels like a little sister. People should stop pairing me with her. It's a bit uncomfortable.

"After all, Yamamoto-kun seems to like baseball a lot." Kyoko said looking at me with one of her bright smiles, that it made her fans swoon over it.

I just smiled back. Was it me or did I hear girls sigh in content "Haha, I guess you can say that."

"Tch. A baseball idiot will always be a baseball idiot." Gokudera said

"Maa, maa…" I grinned

"So are you going to your baseball practice?" Kyoko asks

I shook my head. I suddenly heard a collective gasps. Aren't these students leaving yet? Seriously? And I watch Gokudera look at me in shock.

"Eh? You're not?" Kyoko tilts her head in confusion

"Hahaha, calm down, there's no practice today you see…" I said, sweat dropping a bit. They're too exaggerating.

"You should've told me sooner. I thought the apocalypse was happening or something." Gokudera exclaims while rolling his eyes as if saying _I-knew-it_…

"Sorry…?" Yamamoto scratches the back of his head

"Yamamoto-kun, if you're not busy, then… can you come with me to check out this new cake shop?" Kyoko asks

I felt myself frown. I wanted to go home badly to check on the brunet. Kyoko seemed to have noticed "But… if you don't want to, it's ok."

I immediately saw her looking a bit depress, so I had no choice "Maa, maa… who said I wasn't coming? Come on! Let's go to that shop you're trying to talk about." I turned to Gokudera "You wanna come?"

Gokudera just snorted before walking away "No thanks… I don't want to be a third wheel on your date."

"It's really not a date…" I said to the bomber with a goofy grin, I turned to Kyoko "Right?"

She looks up at me, before forcing a smile "Y-yeah." She suddenly grabs my arm "Now, come on!"

* * *

><p>I whistled as I saw the crowded girls in front of the Cake shop. They were all fighting over some new cakes and sweets. I chuckled. Girls and their sweets.<p>

Kyoko was looking worriedly at the crowded girls, so I asked her "What's wrong?"

"Oh… I was planning to buy this Special Strawberry mousse cake. But it seems like… I'll have to go back next time…" Kyoko sighs in disappointment "It must've already run out."

I put a hand on her shoulder before smiling "Maa maa, don't give up so easily… here I'll buy it for you."

And before she could answer, I easily made my way through the crowded place and (luckily) bought the last piece of strawberry mousse cake.

I squeeze my way out the crowd and grinned at the orange hair teen as I took out a paper bag containing the Special Strawberry Mousse.

She looks at me with wide eyes before smiling softly "Thanks a lot Yamamoto-kun…"

I just grinned before holding out the paper bag to her, but… she suddenly pushes it gently to me back in my hands "Eh?"

She smiles happily at me "The cake was actually for you…"

"What for?" I asked, "It's not my birthday…-"

"No… no… I just wanted to give it to you… for a gift… as a …" she hesitated for a moment "…as a friend."

Still not sure of her reason, I shrug it off "Ok then. Thanks." I grinned

"Of course, I'll pay you for it!" Kyoko said taking out her wallet

Apparently, I'm a gentleman "Huh? Wait! No you don't need to!"

"But it won't be a gift if I don't pay it!"

"No it's fine. It's the thought that matters."

"But-!"

"Maa… maa…" And so it went on like this until she reluctantly gave up and went home.

I escorted her to her house and wave at her as she entered the door. And now I was on my way home.

As I walk through the familiar street, I suddenly saw guys in suits talking to each other…

"_Hai trovato lui?" _One of them spoke in an Italian language (based on google translator)

_"No ... ma lui dovrebbe essere troppo lontano ..."_ the other spoke

_"Maledizioni! Continua la ricerca!"_

I watch them scatter, feeling a bit confused. I really had no idea what they just said, but just seeing their serious face… it must've been something bad.

* * *

><p>"I'm home pops." I entered my house, and as usual, the place was filled with costumers, but Dad seems like he could handle them.<p>

"Welcome home." Dad greeted

"Want me to help?" I asked as I drop my bag to the counter and greet some regular customers.

"No, it's fine…" my dad grinned "Besides, you already have something else to take care of."

"Did he wake up?" I couldn't help but ask as worry immediately consume me

Pops frowned "No… we will have to take him to the hospital later. We have no choice."

I felt disappointed and worried for the brunet as I made my way upstairs. I open the door to my room and I immediately saw the pale stranger on my bed, panting softly with brows furrowed. I put the paper bag on my desk before approaching him.

I sat beside him and gently put a hand against his hot forehead. His fever hasn't lowered at all and he was sweaty.

I approached my cabinet and took out a new change of clothes and put it at the foot of the bed. Gently and softly I took off his shirt and frowned at the bruises and long and painful-looking red marks around his torso and back.

I grab the wet cloth from the bowl of water beside me before wiping his sweaty face then his injuries.

I dressed him up with a button up shirt, which was a bit big to him and also a pair of boxers. I put the blanket over him before kneeling next to the bed. My head rested next to his flushed one "When are you gonna wake up?"

No answer.

I pushed his bangs away before holding his clammy hands "Just open your eyes…" I wanted him to wake up badly. I couldn't afford to bring him to the hospital. I'll show my dad (and that doctor) I could and would be able to take care of him!

He suddenly whimpers.

"It's ok…" I held his hand tighter "Everything's gonna be ok… I'll take care of you…"

His breathing suddenly hitched and I couldn't help but panic as tears suddenly streamed down from his closed eyes. He continued whimpering, and I did what I had to do.

I gently pull him up and engulf him in a soft hug "Shh… it's gonna be ok…" I said soothingly "Don't cry… I'm here… no one's gonna hurt you." I felt this wave of over-protectiveness to the brunet. He looked so frail I had to be careful while he stayed in my arms. Surprisingly, he started to calm down. I settled him back down with a small sigh of relief.

I stood up _'I guess I have no choice… he really needs to be taken to the hospital.'_ I thought, feeling a bit disappointed.

I walk towards the door, to get some food when all of a sudden, I heard some shuffling noise. I turned back to my bed. Nothing different… except for the part that the brunet was struggling to sit up…-what?

I was stunned as I watch the once unconscious teen shakily pushes himself up with those thin arms of his. His breathing was ragged, and his hair was slightly messy while his bangs stuck at the sides of his face and on his sweaty forehead. I watched as his closed eyes slowly opens, revealing bright caramel eyes.

But for some reason, as soon as those brown orbs landed on me, fear suddenly flashed within them.

**End of Chap...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: if you want to know what the italian words meant, just check them out at the google translator...**

**-.-**I'm not in the mood for some reasons... But please do Review.


	3. To be left

**A/N:** Tadaa~ A new chappie for all my beloved readers~! I thank thee for commenting thy! xD Please enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3<em>**

_I remembered being punched, kicked and whipped. And for some reason… I started feeling the pain. I whimpered. No one's gonna come and save me. No one… I felt tears trickle down as the pain kept coming… that is until…_

"It's ok…"

_It's that warm voice again…_

"Everything's gonna be ok… I'll take care of you…"

_Who could it be?_

"Shh… it's gonna be ok…"

_I felt more tears flow down, his words felt so warm… and real…_

"Don't cry… I'm here… no one's gonna hurt you."

…_I wanted to believe him…_

_Yamamoto's PoV_

My eyes met his caramel ones.

I broke into a grin "I'm so glad you're awake! For a second I thought-"

I was immediately interrupted as the brunet suddenly hop off the bed and back away from a corner, he then spoke with a soft but hoarse tone "D-Don't hurt me… please." He shut his eyes tightly as if expecting a hit.

Dad was right. Someone had been hurting the poor guy. I stepped forward "H-Hey, calm down… don't worry… I won't hurt you." But that didn't seem to calm him at all as he started trembling and continue to shrink at the corner.

"My name's Yamamoto Takeshi… don't worry… You're safe now… whoever tried to harm you… isn't here… so it's ok…" I said in a soothing manner that seemed to have worked on calming him as the other had stopped trembling slightly.

"You're… you're the one who'd been t-talking to me…" he then muttered while looking at me with wide eyes

I smiled "That's right… so everything will be ok-"

"No!" He wobbly stands up, I immediately felt worried "I need to leave!" Fear was etched on his face as he looks around the room

"Wait, but you're not feeling well!" I tried to reason as I took another step

"D-Don't come near me!" He said, his scared eyes were now staring straight at me. He took a shaky step forward, about to head towards the window, but immediately fell forward. I sprinted towards him before catching the small figure. He was burning up! I could practically feel the heat emitting from him, I had to put him back to bed.

But as soon as I caught him, he started struggling "L-let me go! I need to leave! He'll-He'll be looking for me! A-and he'll find me!" I gripped him tighter, I couldn't afford to let him go, for he might do something stupid that might hurt him more.

"Calm down-oof!" I felt his arm hit my face, he immediately stopped struggling as soon as he realized he hit me. He suddenly looked frightened "I-I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" the brunet raised both his arms in front of him.

I look at him, puzzled. He wasn't expecting me to hit him… right?

He continued trembling in my arms, and I suddenly heard him sniff. He was crying.

Slowly, I let one hand go and reach towards the brunet's face, he flinched as I touch his face… I felt the tear trickle down from those tightly shut eyes "Shhh… it's ok… don't cry…"

He opened one eye and look at me. I smiled at him softly, and slowly he stopped crying and hiccupped. I could feel him stare at me in curiosity "Y-you're not gonna beat me up?"

I frowned for a moment before smiling again and shaking my head "Nope… trust me… I'm… a friend."

"A friend?" he said the word, as if it was something foreign

I nodded before grinning widely. All of a sudden, the brunet fell back and I had to hold him up to keep him from bumping his head on the hard ground "O-oi, are you ok?" I was immediately aware of his high fever and so I carried him back to my bed.

I pulled the sheets over his body, feeling a bit relieved that he had finally woken up, but at the same time worried and scared for the boy. What if he never gets better? His fever had been getting really high.

A knock on my door, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I opened the door and saw my dad "You ready? We're gonna take him to the hospital now…"

I had second thoughts… should I tell him he woke up? I bit my lower lip and look back at the bed. I could see the pained look from his flushed face. I had no choice…

"Ok pops…" I said looking at him with determination.

_I'll just have to protect him…_

-Hospital-

As soon as we took him to the hospital, the doctors immediately took him for a checkup. And so after waiting for a few hours, I was finally allowed to enter his room.

I left dad talking to the doctor as I entered the brunet's room.

I immediately spotted the pale looking brunet on the bed, still panting from his fever, but he looked better and more comfortable. I smiled in relief. I grabbed a chair and put it next to the bed. I sat on it.

There was a short silence.

I stared at the brunet. Softly I touched his hand before holding it gently.

All of a sudden, his eyes fluttered open. I immediately felt glad "You're awake! That's a relief…"

He looked weaker than the last time he had woke up. His half lidded eyes turned to me, before speaking softly "It's… you…"

"Ah…" I grinned "Glad you remembered me… anyway, I don't know if you still remember but my name's Yamamoto Takeshi…"

"Yama…moto?" I suddenly blush as he said my name, no idea why though… it just… sounded nice when he said it. So I smiled happily "That's right… what about you? What's your name?"

"Sa…wada… Tsunayo…shi…" he replied weakly. I frowned, poor guy, but I continued "I see! Can I call you Tsuna?"

He made a small nod before turning away "Where…am I?"

"You're in the hospital…" I replied while I unconsciously push the bangs sticking on his forehead "But don't worry… you're safe now…"

"I…have to…leave…" the brunet now named Tsuna said turning to me, his eyes filled with sadness, and I couldn't understand why.

"Why? Are you afraid… that… whoever hurt you would find you?" I softly smiled "Don't worry… he won't be able to, cause me and Pops will try to-"

"I'm afraid… he'll find… you…" he suddenly said. I was immediately confused "What?"

"If…if he finds out… you helped me… he… he might kill you…" his voice wavered at the last part

Of course, I immediately felt dread. _Kill me?_ Who in the right mind would do that just because I met the kid? I was scared for both me and my dad, but mostly my dad… I didn't want him to get targeted either.

Tsuna must've saw the fear in my eyes as he slowly let his hand slip away from my hold before speaking "While… you're still away from… harm… just leave this… hospital. And… never visit… me again…"

I immediately turned to him. I couldn't just abandon him "But-!"

"As soon as… I'm cured… I'll just run… away…" he muttered his eyes had slowly drooped. Then before I knew it, he was fast asleep.

I was left fighting with my inner self. What should I do? Should I really leave him? I didn't want to, but I had to. If what he said was true, then I couldn't take the risk of Pop's getting targeted by this violent person… but at the same time. I turned to Tsuna. I can't let someone as fragile as him wander around the cruel streets. I mean have you seen the news? Gang beating up street children… people ignoring and not caring… and not to mention car accidents. He was lucky he didn't end up in an alley full of bullies when I found him.

I frowned. I had to make a choice.

I look at the door, where my Pops was still talking to the doctor, then back to the sleeping brunet.

I shut my eyes tightly while gripping my chair.

Then I stood up looking a bit determined yet depress.

Slowly, I leaned towards the brunet and hugged him softly and gently. I whispered something in his ear before leaving the room. As soon as I got out the door, I grabbed pops and drag him out the hospital.

"O-oi Takeshi! What are you doing? The kid…!"

"Sorry pops… but… we can't stay here…" and with that I continued dragging him out, ignoring his complaints and questions.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna's PoV<em>

As I told the nice stranger to leave me, I had immediately dozed off. But even though I was asleep, my mind, for some reason, was still aware of the things happening outside.

I had the feeling, that Yamamoto- the name of the nice stranger, was deciding whether he should follow what I said or not. I wanted him to accept it… but… at the same time… I didn't.

Whenever I'm around him, I feel nice and warm. I also feel content and I don't want him to leave me at all. I knew he had been the one talking to me in my sleep, dragging me out of my nightmares as he talks to me with that soothing voice. He was my solace of comfort. He was my light. He was the only person that had shown kindness to me for such a long time, even though he doesn't know me. He was… my _friend_…

But… I couldn't keep him to myself….

He had mentioned about a 'Pops' so I have to guess that it was his father. And a nice guy like him must have friends. I couldn't risk getting them target by… _him._

All of a sudden… I heard him stood up.

I suddenly felt arms envelop me. It was gentle, yet, sad.

And I knew he had made a decision. I was aware of the prickles in my heart. I held myself back… to try and tell him to stay… to cling to him… to tell him… _don't go…_

He swiftly whispered something to my ear…

And just like that… he left. I felt alone… cold and scared. But… it couldn't be helped… this is how I'm destined to be.

Slowly, I drifted back to my darkness… unaware of the tears that had started pouring out of my shut eyes. The words he whispered echoes through the room… breaking more pieces of me…

"_I'm sorry…"_

_**End of chapter**_

* * *

><p>That's so saad! Poor Tsuna! Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review for my sake xDD<p> 


	4. A silent call for help

**_Chapter 4_**

_Yamamoto's PoV_

I sat on my desk while staring out the window absent mindedly. After what happened yesterday, Dad had demanded me for answers. I told him everything. He went silent too. But there was a hint of disappointment in the way he stared at me, making me feel a bit guiltier.

Earlier this morning, I skipped baseball practice, which had shocked my teammates and some of my classmates. But I couldn't care less. I'll be too distracted to play anyway. Tsuna, the boy I had taken care for less than 48 hours, was at the hospital… alone… and I had abandoned him!

I clenched my fists.

I had to stop thinking of him. I can't… I couldn't…

A hand suddenly touched my shoulder, making me look up. It was Kyoko. And she was looking at me in worry.

"Ah, hey… what's up?" I forced a smile

"Yamamoto-kun… are you ok?" she asks

"Yap… don't worry…" I smiled

Kyoko frowned "Yamamoto-kun… you can tell me anything."

"Ahaha… it's fine, really." I didn't feel like telling her about… Tsuna.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I immediately felt her hand touch mine, making me look up at her. She gave me a soft smile "I'll believe you for now… but next time… please don't hesitate on telling me what's wrong. I'm your friend too… and friends help each other."

"Ok." I replied, feeling a little better "I promise… thanks Kyoko."

She gave me another smile before walking away to her desk to probably talk to her best friend, Hana.

"Hn. What was up with that cheesy atmosphere?" Gokudera approaches my desk

"Oh Gokudera, hey there." I grinned at my best friend, feeling a bit better now. Thanks to Kyoko. I should probably give her something.

"You like her don't you?" he suddenly asked

I just smiled "Of course I do! We're friends after all."

Gokudera frowned before muttering something like "Dense…" before asking me "I heard you didn't attend practice…"

And then depression came tumbling down again "Ah… yeah… I didn't feel like going…"

"That's new of you…" Gokudera crosses his arms while looking at me in suspicion

"Well yeah.. something just happened… and… I don't feel like talking about it…" I replied

"Yamamoto-san… good morning…" I turned to see Chrome Dokuro standing beside my desk. She also had a _cousin_, named Mukuro Rokudo. When I first heard the name of the two, I kinda thought they were the same, only that they were rearranged and stuff… but that's just my thought. Rokudo Mukuro was at a higher level than us, so he was classmates with Ryohei-sempai, Kyoko's brother. The two, as I have said before… were the recently transfer students. But despite that fact, they have gotten really popular.

"Good morning…" I was a bit relieved that Chrome had cut in

She suddenly leaned towards me and whispered something my ear "Mukuro-sama said you're troubled because of _someone_…"

My eyes widen "H-How'd you know?"

Instead of answering, Chrome just made a small bow before walking away to her desk with her bag clutched to her chest.

"What was that about?" Gokudera stared at her leaving form

I frowned. I always knew Chrome and her cousin was a bit strange. I don't know why… but… they just seem to _see_ and _notice_ everything… did I mention Chrome had an eye patch over her right eye?

"Alright class… get back to your seats." The teacher had entered our classroom, making everyone rush back to their desks. I listen to the teacher begin his lesson before dazing off again…

-0o0o0-

"_D-Don't hurt me… please."_ _a pair of scared brown orbs look at me_

-0o0o0-

"_You're… you're the one who'd been t-talking to me…" for some reason, he sounded shock… and glad?_

-0o0o0-

"_A friend?" he said those words as if he had never said them before… as if he just heard it for the first time_

-0o0o0-

"_Yama…moto?" the way he said my name with that soft voice of his, it was like he realized something important… like knowing my name was _important_ to him…_

-0o0o0-

"_I'm afraid… he'll find… you…" he sounded scared… and he wasn't scared for himself… he was scared for me… it was like he wanted to protect me, despite the fact that we have just met... and meanwhile… I…_

-0o0o0-

'_I'll just have to protect him…'_

…_I lied…_

_I wasn't able to protect him at all. I let him down, and left the hospital… I abandoned him like he had suddenly turned into a disease I didn't want to get._

_I was an idiot… but I had no choice… right?_

Not wanting to think anymore, I forced myself to sleep, completely unaware of Kyoko's worried stare and Chrome's calculating gaze directed at me.

As I drifted off to my nap… I heard something… it was probably my imagination, but… I thought I heard Tsuna's voice… his soft and silent voice calling out to me…

_Yamamoto… help me…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuna's PoV<strong>_

I had woken up from a nightmare, and it was horrible. I felt afraid and sad. I was alone in this huge hospital room, and Yamamoto… Yamamoto he… he's not here anymore. I sat up and hugged my pulled up legs. I buried my head and let the tears that had welled up fall.

I want to see him…

That was the only thing I want. I know we were a bit like strangers to each other… but I just felt like… there was a connection between us. But I'm not sure what though.

I stayed there, sobbing silently, when all of a sudden, I heard voices outside my room. I looked up, feeling a bit excited and happy… thinking it might be Yamamoto… but…

"_I'm sorry sirs, but you're not allowed to enter unless you're a relative of the patient!"_ I heard a woman's voice say, it was probably the nurse

"_Sta 'zitto ... sietè fastidioso!"_ (Shut up! You're annoying!) a gruff voice spoke up.

And I immediately knew that wasn't Yamamoto. Fear immediately took over me and I had started trembling as I knew who they were. They were sent here by _him_.

"_Allontanarsi!" _(Leave!) I heard the other voice growl as a sound of someone falling with a scream came.

I hastily pull off my dextrose and hop off my bed and opened my window, ignoring the painful ache that was coming from my left ankle. I could hear the knob of the door twist. Luckily, it was lock.

I was about jump off only to realize I was in the third floor. I gulped. Should I jump. There was a banging on my door and I had no time to decide. I climb up my window and balance myself. I clung to the wall as I made small and careful steps with the small railing I was standing on.

I had made it out in time when I heard the door from the room broke. There were sounds of shuffling sounds and things breaking. I clung tighter to the wall, wishing that they won't look out the window.

I heard them curse in Italian when they couldn't find me before rushing outside. I sighed in relief. I was immediately aware of some people staring at me from below. This is bad… if those guys realize the commotion, they'll surely find me. I tried to move back to the window. I reach out a hand towards the sill of the window when a strong gust of wind made its way.

I gasped as I let go of the wall, making me lose my balance and… fall…

My eyes were wide, my hands stretched forward out of instinct. I could hear screams but I ignored them as I shut my eyes tightly before calling out the person I have been wanting to see…

_Yamamoto… help me…_

**_End of chapter..._**

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! Please review~! Oh and sorry that it isn't that long...<p> 


	5. Overcome by the storm

**_Chapter 5_**

_I was falling… but I was reaching my hand out, just in case… he would appear and grab hold of it._

_I know… I'll be able to feel those warm hands…_

_I know he'll come back and save me…_

_I know he'll pull me out of my darkness…_

_**Yamamoto's PoV**_

"You're not attending practice?" my teammate frowns "Ok… forcing you won't solve anything…"

"Thanks a lot man." I made a grin "I'm just not into it today… I'll just mess up if I attend practice."

"Alright, if you say so… just make sure you get better before the tournament comes." I made a grateful smile "Sure… I promise…"

As I made my way out the school gates, I saw Chrome and Mukuro staring at me. I made a small wave to them before leaving, trying to dodge their uncomfortable stares.

I walk through the streets while staring at the gray and cloudy sky above me. The weather seemed to be reflecting my mood today. Just like the sky, I felt depress… all day long I've only been thinking of Tsuna and only Tsuna. Even in my nap I dreamt of him.

As soon as I arrived home, I was immediately aware that the sushi place was empty, except that dad was behind the counter, cleaning some dishes.

"Did you close up early?" I asked dad as I close the door behind me

"Oh Takeshi, welcome home…" Dad turns to me "…and yeah, I had to close the shop early. I heard there'll be a storm later this night."

I didn't know why, but a bad feeling came tugging in my guts.

"Oh… ok…" I look at dad… I felt like asking him if we should go to the hospital and check on Tsuna.

He must've noticed me looking a bit troubled as he sighed

"You're really worried for him aren't you?"

I slump to a seat releasing a tired sigh as well "Y-yeah… I really can't stop thinking of him all day…"

"Then you shouldn't have left him…"

"Dad… how many times do I-"

"I know and I understand your reason Takeshi… but remember. I can take care of myself. Don't worry." Dad smiles at me softly "But that boy can't take care of himself at all… you saw it too right? How much he needed someone to lean on to?"

"I…"

"He needed you Takeshi." Dad had approached me and put a hand on my shoulder "Or else… something bad might happen."

"But dad… he warned-!"

He held out a hand silencing me immediately "I know it might endanger our lives, but if that's the case… how about the boy? How much is his life endangered? I bet it's more serious than getting killed."

I look at Dad in shock. I don't know what he meant but… I was just shock.

"You're… right…" I stood up I gave dad a determined look "I'll go visit him!"

Dad just grinned at me before giving me a thumbs up. I ran out the house while yelling

"Thanks a lot Pops!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuna's PoV<strong>_

I groaned in pain as I limped through the empty street. It seemed like there was gonna be a storm soon and all the people had left to get to their homes. I clutch my broken right arm. Apparently, when I fell from the third floor I had a tree to cushion my fall and just end up with a broken arm. Of course, after that I ran away while ignoring my broken ankle, before people could start surrounding me and before those guys find me.

I gasped as I trip and land on the ground roughly. I whimpered before standing up again. I continued walking/limping not bothering about the fact that the wind had started picking up and I was about to crash into someone.

And then I bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" he looked at me in shock, I'm not sure why though. I took this opportunity to observe him, the guy had silver hair and forest green eyes.

"So-sorry…" I muttered before continuing on my way, hoping that I wouldn't get beaten up by him.

"O-oi…" a hand suddenly grabbed my left arm

I immediately pulled away but thanks to the force I fell on the cold asphalt… I put my left arm above my head "P-please don't hurt me…! I-I didn't mean to bump into you!"

The guy was silent and before I knew it he knelt in front of me and held out a hand, I flinched "It's ok… I won't hurt you…"

I look up at him cautiously, the scowl he had on when I bumped into him had vanished and was replaced by a soft and gentle look in his face. I shakily took his hand and held it before he spoke

"My name's Gokudera Hayato…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yamamoto's PoV<strong>_

I ran towards the hospital and I had immediately noticed the wind picking up. The storm was coming. I went inside the building and asked the nurse sitting by the desk about an unnamed boy in the hospital (I didn't know his name when we brought him to the hospital… so, yeah…).

The nurse shook his head and I look at her in shock. I was about to probably demand her where he could've gone, when, all of a sudden, I heard some nurses gossip about something.

"Hey, hey, did you see? This afternoon, a patient tried to climb out his window?"

"What really? What happened to him?"

"He fell of course…"

My eyes had widened at this, I quickly turned to the nurses. But they didn't seem to notice me staring as they continued their chit-chat.

"But luckily there was a tree that cushioned his fall…"

"Oh my gosh, and then? And then?"

"Well, before we could send him back in the building he ran off despite the injuries he had…"

"Oh no! What was the patient's name?"

"He had none… he was registered without a name… oh and that reminded me! Earlier before that, there were some guys looking for him… and they looked like foreigners-…"

I wasn't able to listen what they had to say next for I had bolted out the building.

The rain started pouring but I couldn't care less… I had to find Tsuna. The person who was chasing him… they almost found him! So Tsuna must've tried to climb out the window. I prayed that the brunet was ok and that he wasn't too injured. But who am I kidding, he fell from the THIRD floor! I knew I should've put him in the first floor.

"Tsuna!" I look into alleys

"Tsuna!" then I checked some garbage cans, a cat jumped out of nowhere.

It was now raining hard and a strong gust of wind almost knocked me down. I slammed a fist on the wall.

_I can't find him!_

Angry tears had mixed with the rain.

_I wasn't able to protect him when he needed me!_

"TSUNAAA!" I screamed out, my voice mixed with the roars of the wind of the storm.

The storm that had covered the sky and overcame the rain.

**_End of chap..._**

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's short...~! Please do review! ^^<p> 


End file.
